It only took a week
by mermaidmelodylover
Summary: " Tell me Amu, was it all a lie. Was I the only one to feel any of it! Am I the only one hurting!Tell me was this whole week a lie!"He asked as the rain poured down his face. Even though it was raining, I swear I could see tears running down his face.When I didnt answer him, he started to turn away from me. Who would have thought it only took a week for me to realize i love him.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**7 days to fall in love with you : Pro**

**Mermaidmelodylover: Hi guys this is my first amuto story and fanfic. So sorry if it isn't good.**

**Ikuto: Finally what took you so long?**

**Amu: Hey Ikuto be nice. It's just that she didn't know how to upload them.**

**Ikuto: still it's almost a year since you made the account, and Hi strawberry.**

**Amu: *Blushes until she's the shade of a strawberry*. Shut up!**

**Baka neko!**

**Mermaidmelodylover: Anyway before you lovebirds start fighting, Ikuto please do the disclaimer.**

**Amu: Hey! We are not lovebirds; I will never love a pervert like him.**

**Mermaidmelodylover and Ikuto: Whatever you say Amu!**

**Amu: You guys are so annoying. *walks away***

**Ikuto: Anyway we all knew Amu loves me. Mermaidmelodylover does not own shugo chara or its character. She does own the stories story plot though. Any way see yeah later mermaid.*walks away in the same direction as Amu***

**Mermaidmelodylover: Well here's " It only took a week."**

**Prologue:**

It was never supposed to happen, but wetheir we liked it or not it did. People say things happened for a reason. Though we never figure the reason out, we still live our life. He was just supposed to stay, until he was okay again.

** _Not to hug me._**

_**Not to kiss me. **_

**_Not to help me._**

** _Not to see me cry__._ **

**_Not to make me laugh._**

** _Not to make me smile._**

** _Not to make me happy._**

** _Not to make me feel free._**

** _Not to hear me sing._**

_**And especially not make me fall in love with him**._

But he did all those things. He made me feel all those emotions of love, happiness, sadness, and many more; even though I knew I shouldn't have felt any of it.

Even though I'm just 12 years old and he's 17 years old. I had faith in him. Even though people said he was trouble, I didn't believe in what they said. He had the most kindness heart that anybody could have.

I only hoped he wouldn't lose the kindness within his heart. He made me a better person, one that I thought I couldn't be.

I helped him open up, and not to be scared to get close to people. But whatever we taught each other, we both learned one important thing.

We both learned how to

** Love.**

**But who would have thought that it would only take a week for me to realize this.**

Mermaidmelodylover: Well that's it for now, until I update.

Ikuto: That's it?

Amu: Ikuto let it go, she'll update soon.

Ikuto: Fine.

Mermaidmelodylover: Anyway please leave a comment or review.

Ikuto and Amu: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2:Please stay with me

I just kept staring at him like he had seven heads. His sleeping body all spread out on my pink covered bed. His sweaty navy blue hair stuck to his face, making him look like a child. His face was flushed and pale, indicating that he had a fever. This was the first time I ever seen him so defenseless.

His white shirt and grey jacket, kluged on his body. Making his toned body more visible. Since it rained today, he was completely soaked. His black skinny jeans kluged on his waist. His black leather combat boots were completely ruined by the rain. In conclusion he looked like a total mess.

After what seemed like an hour of staring, I screamed. I screamed so loud you would think I was being chased by a murder. Thank god my parents and my sister ami are gone for an entire week. If they were here they would probably rush to my room. That wouldn't be a good idea, considering theirs a boy in my room.

"-Nya- would you just shut up. You're going to wake Ikuto up." Said a very irritated voice.

I turned around to my left, only to come face to face with Yoru. Yoru is Ikuto's shugo chara. Yes the sleeping, fevered, boy on my bed was none other than 17 year old Ikuto. Yes the same perverted, Baka neko Ikuto.

Yoru was just like Ikuto, in some ways. He had navy blue hair just like Ikuto. His golden eyes were like those of a cat. His skin was paler than usual, due to the lack of sleep he had recently. He wore a black shirt with a silver cross designed on it. His pants were also black with silver stones on the waist line. He had blue cat paws for hands and feet. The pads of his paws were light pink. He also had a blue tail that swished back and forth.

Both Ikuto and Yoru acted like cats, and annoyed the living hell out of me at times. But though they are both annoying, they still needed my help.

I looked at Yoru, only to see worriedness rather than mischief in his eyes. I could see the unshed tears; he so desperately wanted to shed. For once, I didn't want to kick out Ikuto or Yoru out of my house.

"Amu-chan" said a trio of small gentle voices.

Yes my name is Amu Hinamori. I am 12 years old. I am 5'4 in height. I'm short, when compared to Ikuto's height of 5'11. I have unnatural, shoulder –length, silky pink hair and golden-brown eyes. I have pale skin, but I tend to well, how should I put this, turn red whenever teased by Ikuto. I have an outside character which many people consider to be "cool and spicy". Yet people, even my family, seem to think this is the real me when it really isn't. Most of the time I'm misunderstood. The only one that seems to see through my outside character would be Ikuto and my friends. I am also the humpty lock owner.

I take my eyes of Yoru, only to see Ran, Miki, and Su. Ran, Miki, and Su are my shugo chara's. Shugo chara's are a child's would be self. Meaning they represents what the child really wants to be.

Ran wears a pink cheerleading dress in combination with a pink visor. Her pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a red heart- shaped clip. She also has pink eyes. Around her neck she wears a red bandana. She also wears pink trainer shoes and white socks with red outlining. Ran's cheerleading outfit wouldn't be complete without her pink, heart covered, and pom-poms. Ran represents my desire to be more honest and athletic. Ran is always cheery and friendly, but she can be very honest at times. Which can be very annoying.

Next is Miki, she represents my desire to be cooler, artistic, and also to be disobedient. She wears a light blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. She also has dark blue shorts with a black line on it, and black shoes. Miki always carries around a light blue bag, where she keeps all her art supplies. She wears a large blue artist beret over her blue hair. On top of the beret theirs a dark blue spade attached to it. She also has dark blue eyes. Miki is the calm one of the three. At times she can be very stubborn and disobedient. Ironic isn't it.

Lastly, theirs Su. Su represents my desire to be more caring and to improve my domestic skills. Su wears a green frilly dress, with a white apron on top of it. She also wears green shoes with laces that cross to create an "X". She has emerald green eyes and light green hair. Su also wears a white hat, with a clover symbol attached on it. Su is very gentle, girly, and laid back. She tends to have a motherly attitude towards people who need her caring.

"Yes, what is it" I asked, slightly curious of what they wanted.

"What are we going to do with Ikuto" Whispered Ran, as not to disturb the sleeping boy.

I tore my gaze off the shugo chara's, to look back at Ikuto. What I saw made me die a bit inside. All I could see was Ikuto struggling to breath. Every time Ikuto tried to breath, he would start coughing a horrible cough. I could also see Ikuto shivering, from being so cold. I felt so useless, knowing I couldn't somewhat relieve him of some of the pain he was feeling right now. All I could do was probably give him some warm clothes to change into.

With that thought in mind, I turned on my heels and started to quietly walk towards the bedrooms door. I don't even have the chance to open the door, when I hear Ikuto cough again. My heart clenched, when I heard Ikuto start wheezing.

I quickly yank the door open, not being able to bare to hear anymore of Ikuto's pain, and rushed towards my parent's room.

Once in my parent's room, I grab a pair of my dad's long black sweat pants and a long sleeved grey shirt.

I quickly leave my parents room, once I had what I needed. I hastily walk back to my room. The moment I renter my room, in one swift movement I toss the cloths to an unsuspecting Yoru. Luckily he didn't fall to the floor.

"Yoru quickly change Ikuto into that. If you need me, I'll be waiting outside with the girls"

With that said, I grabbed Ran, Miki, and Su and left the room once more. Once outside into the hallway, Ran had the nerve to ask one off her irritating questions.

"Why couldn't you change him Amu? Why did Yoru have to be the one to change him?" My face started to heat up, at the mere reason why I couldn't change him myself. Before I could answered, I moved my hair so it was covering my face.

"B-Because I-I-I'm a-a g-girl, a-and h-he's a-a b-boy. I-It w-wouldn't b-be a-a g-good I-idea" I stutterer lamely.

I looked up only to see Miki smirking at me, and Ran and Su giggling.

"Your right Amu. I don't think it would be a very good idea. Considering you are a pervert." Said Miki teasingly

"Yeah Amu's a big Pervert" Chanted Ran and Su

I quickly shot them a look that said "you –keep- saying-that-your going-to die" . After that, they quickly shut up.

10 minutes later Yoru finally opened the door.

I quickly looked around my room only to see Ikuto still sleeping on my bed, and his wet clothes near the left side of the door. With an exhausted sigh, I say

"Well lets go to bed . We'll deal with all this tomorrow morning."

After Ran, Miki, Su and Yoru are back in their rightful eggs and placed in the basket. I start to make my way towards my bed.

Only to be reminded that Ikuto was sleeping on my bed. With another exhausted sigh, I started to gather the extra pillows off my bed,so I could sleep on the floor. Only to be pulled and forced to lay down on the bed. In a flash , I was covered by a blanket .In one swift movement two strong arms wrapped around my waist, making escape impossible. I was then gently pulled towards a muscular chest. I moved my body around, until I was facing Ikuto's sleeping face.

Without opening his eyes he whispered weakly

"Please. Please, just these once don't leave me alone. Just stay with me for tonight."

And for once I didn't argue with him. I simply snuggled up to him, hoping he would understand that I wouldn't leave him for tonight. As I started to drift off to sleep, I could hear him breathing more freely. His body started to relax, as he started to fall asleep again. And soon, I fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

And so that's how it was for the rest of the night. Me sleeping in his arms and Ikuto sleeping peacefully knowing he wasn't alone.

It was just us and nobody else.

Just us in each other's arms.

MermaidMelodyLover: Well that's a rap until next time.

Ikuto: So please review ,so she can update again bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Something or maybe nothing

**Mermaidmelodylover**: Hey Guys! I'm back. Thanks for the reviews.

**Ikuto**: Thank God! You better have written more.

**Mermaidmelodylover**: Yes I have. Anyways where's Amu.

**Ikuto**: *smirks* Oh, She's just tired from what we did last night.

**Mermaidmelodylover**: 0_o I have no Comment.

**Ikuto**: *smirks and chuckles*

**Mermaidmelodylover**: Anyway Ikuto please do the disclaimer.

**Ikuto**: Sure thing Mel. Mermaidmelodylover does not own Shugo Chara or its Characters. She does own the story plot.

**Mermaidmelodylover**: Well here's chapter 3 of It only took a week.

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling more alive and refresh. The morning sun shined through my window, illuminating my whole room with light.

After a quick yawn, I tried to get out of the bed. Only to be pulled back. That's when I realized, Ikuto still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

Letting out a sigh, I then started the process of loosening his grip. But soon I realized the more I struggled, the more his arms tightened around my waist. I only stopped what I was doing, when I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Come on Amu. I know you want stay longer in my arms. " He whispered in my ear.

I could feel my whole body heat up. My face was probably the shade of a tomato. My suspicions were only proven, when Ikuto started to chuckle.

"N-No I-I d-do n-not w-want to s-stay I-in y-you're a-arms." I said stubbornly.

"Still stubborn I see Amu." Ikuto sighed

After what seemed like an eternity, Ikuto finally let me go. I quickly leaped off the bed, only to realize how much I miss Ikuto's warmth. Ignoring the feeling, I quickly left the room not even bothering to look back.

***Time Skip***

After taking a long warm shower. I quickly change into a pair of blue shorts and a red T-shirt.

I then made my way down stairs. Only to find Ikuto lying down on the couch.

His navy silky hair was slightly messy. His long legs were hanging loosely off the couch, as his arms were behind his head. His eyes were closed, hiding his eyes.

Though I will never admit it, I always liked Ikuto's eyes. I could stare at his blues eyes forever, and never get tired of them. When I look in his eyes I feel like I can see the real him, and not the bad guy he wants everyone to think he is.

"You know Amu it's impolite to stare at people" Ikuto said as he opened one of his eyes.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly looked away. I could feel my whole face heat up with embarrassment.

Turned back to face him with a glare, as I said in my "cool and spiced "façade

"Who said I was staring at you. You're the most perverted thing I ever seen in my whole life."

Ikuto seeming to be unfazed by my façade or glare simply smirked.

"Wow Amu. You do realize I can see through your façade right." Ikuto said lazily.

Meanwhile I was debating withier or not to kill him or slap him. After five minutes of thinking, I decided to let him live for another day.

"Whatever Ikuto, any way you should take a shower." I said as moved his legs off the couch, in order to make room for myself.

"Hmmmm... uhh…. how about….. No" Ikuto said as he pouted like a 5 year old child.

"Ikuto" I said sternly

"Amu" He mocked

"Ikuto you are going to take a shower" I said while folding my arms across my chest.

"Fine, but only if you take it with me" He said as he smirked at my shocked expression.

After thirty-five minutes of chasing and calling Ikuto an idiot, I was finally able to get him into the bathroom.

After making sure he had everything he needed in order to take a shower, I made my way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen I grabbed a bowl of cereal, and made my way to the living room.

When I finally sit down on the couch that Ikuto was laying on earlier, I'm shocked to find it still warm and smelled like him.

I soon find myself becoming intoxicated by Ikuto's lingering scent and warmth. The more I smelled or felt the more I wanted my Ikuto. Wait what!

I quickly jumped off the couch, shocked that I even thought that.

"He's not mine. I never want him to be mine. He's a perverted cat, that's all he is" I say to myself over and over.

As I said it over and over, I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

Ignoring the feeling of sadness, I quickly finished my bowl of cereal. Not even bothering sitting back on the couch.

* * *

**Mermaidmelodylover**: well that's chapter 3

**Ikuto**: But it's so short Mel. Plus I didn't even get to do perverted things to my strawberry.

**Mermaidmelodylover**: Sorry about the shortness Ikuto. But don't worry I have many perverted scenes planed for you and Amu.

**Ikuto**: Mel did I ever say how much I love being your best friend.

**Mermaidmelodylover**: Awww thank you Ikuto. Anyway** please comment or review**.

**Ikuto**: Please Review so she can update me doing things with Amu.

**Mermaidmelodylover**: **O_o**


End file.
